Forbidden Love
by gaemming
Summary: KYUMIN FANFICTION / YAOI / PEDO!MIN KID!KYU / CHAP 2 UPDATE! RNR PLEASE?
1. Chapter 1

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**.**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, and other**

**Warning: Pedo!Min, Child!Kyu, YAOI, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Tetapi FanFiction ini murni milik saya.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Kyunnie Chagi, ayo makan"

"Shireo. Aku tak suka sayur, Minnie hyung"

"Tapi ini baik untuk kesehatanmu Kyunnie. Ayolah"

"Baiklah, tapi… Ada syaratnya!"

"Apa Kyunnie?"

"Poppo, Minnie hyung!". Kyuhyun kecil mengerucutkan bibirnya dihadapan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Sedangkan Sungmin menelan ludah susah. 'Anak ini' batin Sungmin. Dengan ragu Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya sementara Kyuhyun kecil sudah memejamkan mata menunggu Sungmin menciumnya.

DEG

Detak jantung Sungmin berdebar keras seperti sedang lari marathon. Dengan cepat Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan mata. Tak dihiraukannya ruangan sekitar.

1 detik….

2 detik…

3 detik…

Sungmin merasa sesuatu yang basah di sekitar bibirnya. Dengan alis tertaut dia melepaska tautan bibirnya dan melototkan matanya seketika itu juga.

"Yak Kyunnie!". Sungmin langsung mengelap bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya sementara Kyuhyun kecil hanya menatap Hyung kesayangannya dengan bingung. "Wae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kecil akhirnya. "Kau ini! Tak sadar hah air liurmu berjatuhan didagu hyung? Aissh jinjja.." Sungmin merapikan bajunya dengan benar lalu mengambil makanan yang hampir dingin di samping ranjang rawat Kyuhyun.

Masih dengan tatapan bingung Kyuhyun kecil tak menghiraukan Hyungnya yang sedang menyendokan makanan di depan bibirnya. "Cha Kyunnie! Ayo makan, Hyung kan sudah poppo Kyunnie tadi" Protes Sungmin karna Dongsaeng tersayangnya ini tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. "Minnie hyung kenapa marah? Bukankah yang Kyunnie lakukan tadi benar?" "Ma.. Maksud Kyunnie?" Sungmin dibuat bingung oleh Kyuhyun kecil, dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran anak kecil berumur 10 tahun di depannya ini.

"Itu.." Kyuhyun kecil menunjuk dagu Sungmin yang tadi basah oleh air liurnya. "Bukankah benar jika sedang poppo harus membasahi bibir dengan liur, Minnie hyung?". Kyuhyun kecil bertanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya tanda bingung.

"A.. Apa? Yak! Kyuhyunnie! Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini, Chagi?" Sungmin bertanya khawatir. Dia sangat takut jika Kyunnie-nya dewasa sebelum umurnya. _Ya, ini tidak baik! Dia masih 10 tahun. 10 tahun! _Batin Sungmin khawatir.

"Yak! Minnie hyung marah pada Kyunnie… Huweee hiks.." Kyuhyun kecil menangis di depan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya khawatir, juga bingung.

"Sshh. Mianhae, Minnie hyung hanya tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa menanyakan sesuatu dewasa seperti tadi.. Minnie hyung tidak marah.." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun kecil yang tadinya menangis, sekarang mulai terdiam.

"Hiks.. Minnie hyung tidak marah dengan Kyunnie kan?" Kyuhyun kecil menatap Hyung kesayangannya yang sedang memeluknya. "Aniyaa, Kyunnie chagi" Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menatap Kyuhyun, berharap bisa meredakan tangisnya. Kyuhyun terdiam lama lalu balas tersenyum manis menatap Minnie hyung kesayangannya.

"Cha! Ayo makan, Kyunnie chagi. Kalau tidak, Minnie hyung tidak akan mau main dengan Kyunnie lagi" Ancam Sungmin sambil berpura-pura marah agar Kyunnie-nya mau makan. "Arraseo, Minnie Hyung" Kyuhyun kecil mencium pipi Sungmin dengan tiba-tiba menyebabkan sang empunya tersenyum malu sambil menutupi semburat merah yang entah bagaimana bisa selalu muncul jika Kyuhyun kecil memperlakukannya seperti barusan.

"Minnie hyung sangat imut. Kyunnie suka!" Ucap Kyuhyun kecil disela-sela kegiatan makannya. Tentu saja disuapi Sungmin.

"Mwoya? Kau yang imut Kyunnie~ya! Kita beda 10 tahun. Jelas kau lebih imut, Chagi"

"Aniyoo. Minnie hyung lebih imut! Kyunnie suka senyuman Minnie hyung. Sangat imut!"

"Tapi pipi Kyunnie lebih chubby dari Minnie hyung! Jadi Kyunnie lebih imut!"

"Minnie hyung juga pipinya pasti sangat chubby saat kecil! Kyunnie benar kan?"

"Tapi tak se-chubby pipimu Kyunnie~ya! Minnie hyung ini tampan bukan imut"

"Tapi bibir Minnie hyung sexy.."

"A.. Apa?" Sontak, pipi Sungmin merona karena ulah Kyuhyun kecil. Sungmin sama sekali tak menyangka jika Dongsaeng kesayangannya ini bisa mengatakan seperti itu. Pasti ada yang tidak beres… Pikir Sungmin bingung.

_Krett_

Pintu ruangan rumah sakit tersebut terbuka. Seorang wanita berumur memasukin ruangan itu dengan senyuman manisnya melihat seorang dokter manis tengah menyuapi anaknya.

"Annyeong haseyo, Ahjumma" Sungmin berdiri lalu membungkukkan badan di depan Eomma Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun kecil yang hanya tersenyum lalu kembali menarik ujung baju Sungmin. "Minnie hyung, lagi…" Rengek Kyuhyun kecil.

"Annyeong Sungmin-ah. Kau baik sekali mau menyuapi Kyuhyunku. Mianhae jika Kyuhyun merepotkanmu. Kau bisa kembali bekerja, aku bisa meneruskan menyuapi Kyuhyun" Eomma Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat keakraban anaknya dengan dokter manis itu. Sangat jarang Kyuhyunnya bermanja-manja dengan orang lain kecuali Eomma dan Appanya.

"Gwaenchana, Ahjumma. Baiklah aku akan kembali keruanganku. Jika ada apa-apa panggil saja aku, Ahjumma" Sungmin ingin melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di ujung bajunya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menambah erat cengkramannya. "Shireo! Aku hanya ingin disuapi Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali merengek. Eomma Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tentu saja bingung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Eomma bisa menyuapimu sayang"

"Shireo! Minnie hyung.. Lagi.." Kyuhyun kecil bersikeras ingin disuapi Sungmin. Bahkan dia membuka mulutnya agar Sungmin mau menyuapinya lagi.

"Kyunnie.. Minnie hyung harus bekerja kembali. Minnie hyung janji akan membelikan coklat dan mainan yang banyak buat Kyunnie. Tapi Kyunnie harus mau disuapi Ahjumma, ne?" Sungmin mulai membujuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu sontak tersenyum lebar. "Mainan yang banyak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memikirkan jika dia bermain dengan mainan barunya. "Ne! Banyak!" Sungmin tersenyum. Tanpa jawaban Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung berpamitan dengan Eomma Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan ruangan setelah kembali tersenyum manis kepada Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Maaf kalo FF saya ini aneh dan ceritanya terbilang pasaran. Saya Author Newbie disini . Salam kenal readers :)**

**.**

**TERAKHIR, MIND TO REVIEW PLEASE? ^^**

**Sign,**

**gaemmin**


	2. Chapter 2

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

**.**

**Cast: Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Donghae, Eunhyuk, and other**

**Warning: Pedo!Min, Child!Kyu, YAOI, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun. Tetapi FanFiction ini murni milik saya.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

"Fiuhh. Hari ini melelahkan sekali"

Sungmin yang baru saja pulang ke apartemennya langsung memasuki kamar dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Sungmin melihat sekilas jam dinding di kamar tersebut.

"Sudah jam setengah sepuluh malam, sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. Besok kan harus ke rumah sakit dan memberikan mainan ini untuk Kyunnie… hihihi". Sungmin tersenyum sendiri ketika menyebut nama Kyuhyun lalu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun kecil ketika dia memberikan mainan-mainan tersebut.

'_Pasti lucu. Kekeke_' Pikir Sungmin.

_Derrttt Derrrrttt_

Sungmin yang baru saja ingin meluncur ke alam mimpi tertunda akibat nada pesan masuk di handphone miliknya. Sungmin kembali membuka mata lalu meraba-raba meja nakas di samping tempat tidur tersebut guna mengambil handphone-nya.

From: Yesung Hyung

'Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana keadaan rumah sakit disana? Apa kau betah?

Mianhae aku jarang menghubungimu. Aku sangat sibuk sekarang.

Jangan marah padaku. Hanya tinggal sebulan saja. Aku janji.

Selamat malam, Nae Dongsaeng.'

Sungmin membaca pesan tersebut dengan mata yang tidak bisa dikatakan terbuka sepenuhnya. Salahkan Yesung hyungnya yang mengirimkan pesan malam-malam seperti ini.

To: Yesung Hyung

'Nde arraseo. Selamat malam juga, Yesung Hyung!'

Klik

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Sungmin kembali menaruh handphone tersebut di meja lalu kembali ke alam mimpi.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

'_Promise you kimiwo omotte bokuwa ikuruyo… Tsunagatte iru kokoroto kokorokara…'_

_Sungmin yang baru sampai di bandara Incheon tergesa-gesa membuka tas ranselnya mencari handphonenya yang sedang berdering._

'_Yesung Hyung'_

_Klik_

"_Yeoboseyo. Hyung?"_

"_Sungmin-ah! Kau sudah sampai? Dimana kau sekarang?" Tanya sang penelpon yang diketahui bernama Yesung._

"_Aku baru saja sampai. Jemput aku di bandara sekarang, Hyung"_

"_Arraseo. Tetaplah disitu, jangan kemana-mana. Lima menit lagi hyung sampai"_

"_Arraseo, Yesungie hyung"_

_Klik_

_5 Menit kemudian.._

"_Sungmin-ah!"_

"_Yesung Hyung!" Sungmin berlari dengan imutnya lalu memeluk seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung tersebut._

"_Ahh nae dongsaeng. Hyung merindukanmu. Mianhae jika permintaan hyung ini merepotkanmu."_

"_Gwenchana, Hyung. Lagipula aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan di Jepang dan hyung membutuhkanku tepat waktu." Jawab Sungmin masih dalam saling berpelukan._

"_Ne… Hanya dua bulan. Hyung janji." Sang hyung, Yesung melepaskan pelukan lalu tersenyum pada Sungmin yang juga tersenyum balik._

"_Ya hyung! Ayo ke rumah sakit. Aku tak sabar ingin menjadi dokter sementara… Kekeke" Sungmin langsung menarik Yesung ke tempat parkiran lalu menyuruh sang hyung untuk membawanya ke mobil._

_._

_30 menit kemudian._

"_Sungmin-ah. Bangunlah kita sudah sampai di rumah sakit" Yesung hyung membangunkan Sungmin yang tertidur di jok mobil._

"_Sebentar lagi hyung… Hoamm" Sungmin yang tak mau diganggu tidurnya malah membalikkan badan menghadap jendela mobil tersebut. Yesung yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala._

"_Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bangun. Hyung tak jadi melajarimu menjadi dokter. Biar saja kau bingung sendiri nanti" _

"_Mwoo? Ah ne hyung.. Aissh. Kajja!" Sungmin yang masih setengah ngantuk langsung keluar dari mobil sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Yesung hyung malah terkekeh membuat Sungmin bingung._

"_Waeyo hyung? Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Sungmin kesal._

"_Anni, kau lucu Sungmin-ah. Hahaha. Kajja" Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin yang sedang kesal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya lalu memasuki rumah sakit._

_._

_._

"_Nah bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerti semuanya kan?" Yesung yang berdiri di samping Sungmin yang sedang duduk di ruangan dokter tersebut baru saja selesai memberi pengarahan terhadap Sungmin._

"_Ya hyung. Walaupun ada beberapa yang membingungkan. Tapi aku mengerti. Tidak sia-sia selama ini aku kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Hehehe.." Sungmin tersenyum lebar memperlihat gigi kelincinya._

"_Arraseo… Ah sebentar, ada yang menelepon" Yesung hyung keluar ruangan tersebut karna handphone-nya berbunyi. Mungkin ada urusan? Entahlah._

_Sungmin sibuk memperhatikan data-data rumah sakit tersebut ketika Yesung tiba-tiba membuka pintu ruangan tersebut lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya yang ada di meja._

"_Mianhae Sungmin-ah, aku ada urusan. Kalau kau mau pulang nanti kau bisa naik bus kan? Mianhae aku ada urusan mendadak. Bye Nae dongsaeng" Yesung keluar ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya yang sangat imut._

"_Ah? Aku pulang saja. Besok kan masih bisa kesini. Lagipula aku ngantuk dan lelah sekali. Huh". Sungmin keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut lalu mencari bus untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan Yesung hyung jika dia sedang berada di Seoul._

_Ketika sedang perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen, Sungmin duduk dengan tenang di bus. Tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak membuat semua yang ada di dalam bus panik lalu melihat apa yang terjadi. Sungmin yang juga panik dengan cepat melihat kearah depan._

_Ternyata bus tersebut menabrak seorang anak laki-laki. Sungmin kaget dan langsung keluar beserta supir bus yang menabrak anak tersebut. Sungmin menggendong lalu menyuruh sang supir untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit tempat Sungmin yang akan menjadi dokter sementara._

"_Umma.. Appo…" Kyuhyun kecil merintih kesakitan di pelukan Sungmin ketika berada di bus untuk mengantar Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit._

"_Mianhae… Siapa namamu? Bersabarlah…" Sungmin merasa iba melihat anak kecil tersebut merintih kesakitan karna darah tak mau berhenti dari lengan dan lututnya yang terluka._

"_Kyu… Kyuhyun… Appo.. Nuna…" Kyuhyun kecil menjawab dengan sedikit susah._

_Sungmin membelalakkan matanya seketika lalu dia merasa pipinya memanas. 'Astaga, dia memanggilku apa tadi? Nuna? Siapa yang Nuna? Aissh..' ucap Sungmin dalam hati._

"_Aigoo, ada apa dengan pipi dan jantungku? Ini tidak benar..." gumam Sungmin kesal sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya imut lalu kembali menenangkan Kyuhyun kecil dalam dekapannya._

_**FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

.

.

**At Hospital**

.

_Krettt_

Kyuhyun kecil sedang bermain dengan sebuah PSP ditangannya. Ketika ada yang membuka pintu kamar rawat tersebut, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya berharap Sungmin hyungnya yang datang.

"Kyuu, bagaimana keadaanmu heh?". Dua orang memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun, yang jelas bukan Sungmin salah satunya. Seseorang yang diketahui adalah Kakak sepupu Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggap sebagai Hyung kandungnya bertanya setelah menutup pintu kamar rawat tersebut.

"Oh, Hae hyung. Sudah baik". Kyuhyun kecil menjawab singkat lalu kembali serius dengan mainan ditangannya.

"Kyu, kau sudah makan?" Sekarang giliran seseorang lainnya yang bertanya. Seorang namja dengan julukan_ gummy smile_ tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun lalu menaruh sesuatu di meja yang ada di kamar tersebut.

"Belum, Hyuk hyung" Jawab Kyuhyun kecil lagi-lagi singkat.

Eunhyuk adalah kekasih Lee Donghae, Kakak sepupu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun anak tunggal, jadi hanya Eomma, Appa, dan Kakak sepupunya itulah yang selalu menjaga dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Huh sudah kubilang waktu itu jangan bermain sepatu roda sendirian di pinggir jalan. Lihat sekarang akibatnya". Donghae duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ranjang rawat Kyuhyun, sedikit kesal jika mengingat seseorang yang sudah dianggap adik kandung itu tak mendengarkan nasihatnya dan berakibat fatal seperti saat ini.

"Sudahlah Hae~.. Kyuhyun kan sudah sepuluh tahun, dia juga ingin bermain atau mencari teman yang lain.. Kau harus mengerti pikiran anak seumuran Kyuhyun". Eunhyuk lalu duduk di ujung ranjang rawat tersebut. Sedikit melirik kaki Kyuhyun yang sudah bisa dibilang sembuh hanya saja masih dibalut perban.

"Kyu, kau mau makan apa? Aku akan memesan makanan yang kau mau" Eunhyuk menawari Kyuhyun kecil yang tak terlalu menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Sayang… Kau tak menanyakanku? Aku juga lapar…" Donghae bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang sambil bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kita masih bisa makan diluar pabbo.. Jangan memelukku! Lihat kau yang sudah besar saja lebih manja daripada Kyuhyun". Eunhyuk merasa risih diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Donghae, karena dia merasa masih ada Kyuhyun disana. Tidak baik jika Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk seumuran Kyuhyun seperti kejadian waktu itu, saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berciuman panas di ruangan tamu di rumah Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari sekolah dasar dan melihat kejadian tersebut. _Sangat memalukan, _batin Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya lalu menaruh barang tersebut di meja nakas disamping ranjang tersebut.

"Tak apa hyung. Kyu menunggu Minnie hyung saja, membawakan sarapan." Kyuhyun kecil merebahkan diri diranjang sambil menunggu Sungmin datang.

"Minnie hyung? Siapa dia?" Tanya Donghae penasaran.

"Hyung kesayangan… Ah tidak... Calon kekasih Kyu masa depan, Hyung". Jawab Kyuhyun kecil dengan polosnya sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Mwooo? Yak! Kekasih masa depan? Apa maksudmu, bocah?!" Donghae yang kaget mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun sontak melebarkan mata dan mulutnya. Tidak berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Eunhyuk yang juga _shock_ dengan jawaban Kyuhyun sontak melebarkan matanya.

_Krettt_

"Kyunnie… Eh?" Sungmin yang membuka pintu kamar tersebut terkejut melihat ada dua orang lelaki di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Sungmin datang membawakan sarapannya yang sedari tadi ditunggu namja kecil tersebut.

"Ehm.. Jadi dia Minnie hyung yang kau bilang tadi, Kyu?" Eunhyuk langsung bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik, dia sangat penasaran siapa namja manis berpakaian seperti dokter yang dipanggil Minnie hyung oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Hyuk hyung! Kyu mau sarapan dulu dengan Minnie hyung. Donghae hyung dan Hyuk hyung juga mau makan diluar kan?" Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum penuh harapan kearah dua lelaki di sampingnya.

"Ahh dasar bocah! Baiklah, Hyukkie sayang. Aku lapar. Biarkan saja bocah ini bersenang-senang semaunya. Kajja!" Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk yang masih menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Ah mianhae, apa aku menggaggu kalian? Perkenalkan, Lee Sungmin imnida. Dokter di rumah sakit ini" Sungmin memperkenalkan diri dengan membungkukkan badan lalu tersenyum manis kearah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang juga tersenyum balik.

"Donghae imnida dan ini kekasihku, Eunhyuk. Aku adalah Kakak sepupu Kyuhyun". Donghae dan Eunhyuk balik membungkukkan badan kearah Sungmin.

"Oh ya, kami ingin makan diluar. Tolong jaga Kyuhyun kami sebentar ya, Sungmin-ah". Eunhyuk tersenyum manis lalu keluar kamar tersebut bersama Donghae.

.

"Minnie hyung… Kyunnie sudah lapar…". Kyuhyun kecil yang tiba-tiba berubah 100% menjadi manja jika sudah bersama Sungmin hyung kesayangannya.

"Ah ne, Kyuhyunnie. Mianhae tadi Minnie hyung ada urusan sebentar.. Minnie hyung juga membawakan mainan banyak untuk Kyunnie Chagi". Sungmin menaruh sarapan Kyuhyun di meja lalu keluar sebentar mengambil mainan-mainan untuk Kyuhyun kecil.

Mata Kyuhyun kecil berbinar melihat banyak mainan dari Sungmin.

"Kyunnie sangat suka semua mainan ini, Minnie hyung! Gomawoyoo.. Saranghae, Minnie hyung.." Kyuhyun kecil langsung memeluk Sungmin yang baru saja duduk di ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang terkejut hanya tersipu malu dengan pipi merona lalu tersenyum tulus memeluk balik Kyuhyun kecil.

"Heum… Kekeke ne… Eumm Kyunnie.." Sungmin menjawab malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah seperti tomat.

Kyuhyun kecil yang bingung dengan jawaban Sungmin langsung melepas pelukan lalu menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Waeyo, Minnie hyung?" Kyuhyun kecil menatap polos wajah manis Sungmin yang sedang merona, sangat manis.

"Aniya… Eum.. Kajja makan!" Sungmin yang malu dipandangi oleh Kyuhyun langsung mengambil makanan tersebut lalu mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun yang sangat antusias.

"Minnie hyung tidak makan?" Kyuhyun kecil bertanya di tengah-tengah kegiatan sarapannya.

"Sebentar lagi Minnie hyung makan. Setelah menyuapi Kyunnie.." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis kearah Kyuhyun kecil yang sangat tampan juga imut ketika sedang makan.

"Minnie hyung makan juga ne? Kyunnie juga ingin menyuapi Minnie hyung". Kyuhyun kecil merebut piring tersebut dari tangan Sungmin lalu menyendokkan banyak makanan kedepan mulut Sungmin. Dan langsung menyuruh Sungmin membuka mulut lalu menyuapinya.

"Ah Uhuk.. Kyuhmmpnieemmp…" Sungmin mengunyah cepat lalu menelannya dengan susah.

"Pelan-pelan Minnie hyung". Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum lebar puas, akhirnya dia bisa balik menyuapi Sungmin, walau hanya sekali.

"Ne.. Uhuk! Kau menyuapinya terlalu banyak Kyunnie~ya! Aishh.." Sungmin merebut kembali piring yang ada dipangkuan Kyuhyun kecil lalu kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sungmin menaruh kembali makanan tersebut di meja yang ada di kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang bermain dengan mainan-mainan barunya. Sambil tersenyum Sungmin menarik sesuatu dari dalam kantung jas dokternya lalu mendekati Kyuhyun kecil.

"Kyunnie Chagi.. Ini cokelat untukmu karena kau sudah mau makan sayuran". Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu memberikan sekotak cokelat kecil berbentuk hati kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kecil menerima cokelat tersebut dengan riang, terlihat dari senyum lebarnya.

"Kyunnie suka cokelat, Minnie hyung.. Sangat suka". Kyuhyun kecil memegang cokelat berbentuk hati tersebut lalu menaruhnya di depan dadanya.

"Ne. Minnie hyung tahu kok. Keke~" Sungmin terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun kecil. Lalu Kyuhyun membuka laci meja nakas di samping ranjang tersebut dan menyimpan cokelat berbentuk hati yang tadi Sungmin berikan.

"Kyunnie, kenapa disimpan disitu eoh?". Sungmin yang bingung langsung bertanya dan dijawab dengan tawa polos Kyuhyun kecil.

"Hehehe.. Kyunnie simpan dulu. Sebentar lagi pasti Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung kembali. Kyunnie tidak ingin berbagi cokelatnya". Kyuhyun kecil menjawab sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti orang dewasa. Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Sungmin hanya melongos tak percaya.

_Krett_

Benar saja. Setelah Kyuhyun kecil berkata seperti tadi, Eunhyuk dan Donghae kembali, memasuki kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kecil menoleh. Tiba-tiba raut wajah Kyuhyun kecil berubah menjadi masam.

"Hyung.. Kenapa cepat sekali?". Kyuhyun kecil bertanya dengan muka masam. Sungmin yang mengetahuinya hanya bisa menatap bingung dalam diam.

"Apanya yang cepat, bocah?". Donghae yang kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu mengerutkan alisnya. Eunhyuk hanya menarik nafas, sedikit kesal juga dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mereka sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sang dokter masih berada disana, duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun kecil.

"Aniya.. Tidak jadi, Hyung". Jawab Kyuhyun kecil singkat.

Sungmin yang merasa canggung berada disana lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Eum. Sepertinya aku sudah selesai memberikan sarapan Kyuhyun. Jadi aku harus kembali ke ruanganku. Maaf mengganggu kalian, Eunhyuk-ssi dan Donghae-ssi". Sungmin membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tidak mengganggu, sepertinya kita yang sedang mengganggu kalian disini". Eunhyuk menjawab dengan tersenyum balik kearah Sungmin. Sedikit melirik Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang menatap Sungmin, Dokter manis tersebut.

"Eoh? Haha.. Kau salah, aku hanya sekedar berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun dan… Sudah selesai. Baiklah aku keluar dulu Eunhyuk-ssi, Donghae-ssi, Kyuhyunnie". Sungmin tersenyum manis kearah Kyuhyun kecil yang juga tersenyum balik kearah Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**me137, farla 23, reva kyuminelf, ika kyuminssssss, Tama13, Ria, kyuminalways89, Adekyumin joyer, fygaeming, QQ KyuminShipper, evilbunny, kyuqie, ZaAra eviLKyu, lee sunri hyun, Diamond, reaRelf, Cungie Cho, winecouple, Evilkyu, Karmila Joyers, minnie kyumin, Guest, Fishy kece, Phia89, AnjarHana137, maria8, Yhana Kafer Girl's, bebek, 137137137, leefairy, , Isnaeni love sungmin, ayachi casey, Zahra Amelia, SPREAD JOY137, KyoKMS26, colywinejoy, tripler lee, Kiryuu Kaitou, Princess Pumkins ELF, Cho Pristi Lee, zelming, sitapumpkinelf, Cho Na Na, coffeewie137, hideyatsutinielf, ammyikmubmik, pumpkinsparkyumin, ButtCouple137.**

**Makasih makasih makasih banyak udah mau review di chap 1... :''))**

**Maaf ya, kalo chap ini bosenin u.u ohiya buat yang belum jelas itu udah aku kasih flashbacknya kan? :DD gimana? masih ada yang belum ngerti kah? bisa tanya lewat review atau PM ^^**

**Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat chapter-chapter selanjutnya? Boleh dong, lewat review atau PM :D**

**Oke cukup basa-basi nya, makasih sekali lagi buat reviewers and readers sekalian ^^**

**.**

**TERAKHIR, MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN PLEASE? ^^**

**Sign,**

**gaemmin**


End file.
